


Monster

by Addy_X



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addy_X/pseuds/Addy_X
Summary: 艾莎心中一直隐藏着一个怪物，她总有一天不得不去面对它。朋友要的姐攻、浴室、水里嗯……反正也还是车
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Monster

艾莎心里隐藏着一只野兽，一直被她深深地桎梏在心底，紧紧用枷锁禁锢着。

或许——

她将水拍在自己的脸上，企图让自己能够恢复一些冷静。

但是并没有用。

无论拍了多少水，始终浇不灭心中这一把火。

她双手撑在洗手台上，努力想要将自己的脸埋起来，尽力去不看镜中的自己。

这一把熊熊燃烧的欲火，自内而外几乎要将她焚烧殆尽。

是啊……

她默默想着，无力地抓在洗手池的边缘，静静听着水流淌过池边的声音。

或许那根本不是野兽，而是怪物。

——一只因为她对妹妹心怀别样的心思才会诞生的怪物。

“那个…艾莎！能帮我扯一下束带吗？”听到这把声音的时候，艾莎回过神，看到妹妹正抓在床柱旁，努力想解开在束在身后被拉得紧紧的带子。

她刚参加完舞会，还来不及换下这一身繁复的服装，就听到姐姐从北地归来的消息，急急忙忙跑回了自己的房间。

这之前，每当宴会结束格尔达总会先帮她脱下蓬松的裙摆，换上别的衣服——或是正式的礼服，又或是休闲舒适的居家服——再去见其他人。

但今天，她实在等不及了。

——艾莎回来了！

她的姐姐自阿塔霍兰赶回了王国。

上次见到她姐姐的时候还是在五天前，天知道这段时间她到底是怎么熬过来的？

第一天、第二天的时候还好，但是从艾莎走后第三天起她就止不住自己对姐姐的思念。

——为什么艾莎就一定要回到北地，不能留下来多陪在她们身边呢？

一周的时间实在太长了。

即便每个周末，姐姐都会在星期五下午——当霞光染上城堡金色的大门前——骑着白马从北方赶来与家人共度两天周末。

但是那样的两天也实在太短了！

为了能呆在姐姐的身边，她连一分一秒也不想浪费，所以当听到卫兵通报的消息后，她立马抓起裙子，也不管体不体统，径直跑回房间去见等在那里的艾莎。

不过——

扶着床柱，手伸到背后努力够了几下却始终够不着系在身后的带子。

呃……好吧。

安娜有些尴尬。

她确实是想快点见到姐姐，但如果不是在这种情况下就好了。

“那个…艾莎！”她回头，眼巴巴地看着姐姐，希望对方能稍微搭把手帮她个忙。

这位阿伦戴尔的新任女王，平时在众人面前都能相对维持着那种端庄稳重，但每次只要在姐姐这里就永远表现得像是个长不大的、无忧无虑的孩子一样。因为她知道，身后这位正是让她无比信任，愿意全心全意去依恋的亲人。

听到妹妹的呼唤，艾莎回过神，将之前因为不知所措而移开的目光落在了安娜的身上。

她看到妹妹已经除下了裙撑，翠绿色的礼服被随意搭在一边，贴身的束胸衣包裹着少女修长纤细的身体，只能勉勉强强遮住上身一半的风光。

艾莎微微一愣，她可以清楚的看到妹妹肩头的雀斑，还有那一对小巧而又优美的蝴蝶骨，沿着肩胛往下慢慢隐入束胸之中。

她忽然觉得自己嘴巴有些干。

“艾莎？”

“啊，好-好的。”将那不知道从哪冒出来的想法连忙甩出脑外，她连忙上前帮妹妹解开束带。

终于摆脱这种束缚，安娜如释重负般长长舒出一口气，她立刻从紧身衣中跳出来，迫不及待地换上了舒适的睡衣。

这一系列动作流畅又连贯，似乎完全没有意识到有什么不妥，也根本没有注意到姐姐在身后彻底愣住的表情。

红晕慢慢爬满艾莎的脸庞。

是什么时候开始喜欢上安娜的呢？

艾莎并不知道。

只是在意识到的时候就不自觉的将更多的目光投在了妹妹的身上。

她曾看着安娜从一个懵懂的孩童长成亭亭玉立的少女，然后慢慢的，在不知何时抽丝剥茧，彻底蜕变为一位成熟的女性。

她无法忘记那名少女是那样美丽——

那样的白皙，纯洁，天真又单纯。

只要闭上眼睛，属于妹妹的影子就好像在眼前晃动，让人忍不住想去触碰她，亲吻她。想将她彻底抱在怀里，更想进一步去——

哦，天、天啊！我到底在想什么？

她慌慌张张地摇了摇头。

那些因为再次见到妹妹而泛出的甜蜜喜悦逐渐从心底褪去，取而代之的是深深的恐惧。

——占有她吧。

内心的怪物这样对她说。

——让她成为你一个人的，眼里只能容下你，再也放不下其他任何人。

之后，那一整晚的家庭游戏中，她始终心不在焉。

“不行不行，这一把不算！”安娜摇着手表达她的不满：“女孩子间的默契可不比你们差，艾莎我们再试一次，你应该能懂我的意思吧？”

“不，那个……”艾莎摇摇头：“我觉得应该差不多了。”

她起身，放下怀中的抱枕。

安娜两只手还举在空中，她扬起一边的眉毛，像是不明白姐姐为什么这时候会说出这种话：“你还好吗？”

“我只是……”话语顿了顿，她皱起眉头，在心中叹出一口气：“抱歉，我只是想早些休息。”

妹妹那优美的曲线一直在她的脑海中挥之不去。

离开房间，艾莎仓皇而逃。

在之后——

她站在浴室的洗手台前，将冷水拍在自己的脸上企图让自己冷静下来。

但是没有用，身体的寒冷和内心的火热形成了鲜明的对比。她觉得不知何时，自己似乎就要被这种欲念彻底吞没。

明明……这是不能被允许的才对。

她双手撑在洗手台上，想要将自己埋起来。只要不去看镜中的自己，或许就不用再去直视自己的内心了吧？

“咚咚——”

忽然响起了敲门声。

艾莎愣了愣，连忙擦干脸上的水渍。

“请进。”

推门而入的是安娜。

“艾莎，你还好吗？”反手将浴室的门带上，安娜走到了姐姐的身边：“你一个晚上都表现得很反常，是哪里不舒服吗？”

总能敏锐地感觉到姐姐心情的变化，这正是妹妹心思最细腻的一面。

但艾莎却回避了妹妹的视线：“没事，我只是…有些累了。”

安娜盯在艾莎的脸上，这样的答案显然不能让她觉得满意。

“艾莎，无论任何事情你都可以告诉我。”她感到妹妹的手放在了她的肩膀上，“我们是姐妹不是吗？”

——是的。

艾莎在心中无力地重复着。

——我们是姐妹。

“如果有什么苦恼，你可以和我说说，让我试着帮你分担。”

——不，不行。

她在内心否认。

这是错误的，她会对妹妹抱有那样的渴望是不能被容忍的。

“能告诉我，你需要什么帮忙吗？”

安娜的声音是那么温柔，带着无限的包容与耐心，一如在过去十几年中无数次来到她门前问她“要不要一起堆个雪人”的那样。

在这种温柔中她几乎马上就要缴械投降，忍不住想向她袒露心扉，告诉她自己对她真正所持的感情。

——但是不可以啊。

她的内心摇摇欲坠，害怕在下一刻自己坚定的立场就会溃败。

“艾莎。”她听见安娜继续开口。

——“看着我。”

在安娜的眼睛中她看见了自己，如同在镜中直视到内心的野兽一般。

——她最终正视了自己的心。

艾莎大脑一片空白，等意识到的时候她已经将安娜按在墙上吻了起来。

唇与唇相撞。

开始她以为只有自己在吮吸，带着这么多年的渴望，这种势不可挡的欲火。她甚而至于还能感受到安娜的僵硬，像是困惑，像是惊讶，但是很快她就感受到了妹妹的回应。

她们吻得激烈又火热。

像是在荒漠中漫步多时的旅者寻求生命之源一样，她撬开了妹妹的牙关，加深了这个吻。两人追逐着，她就这样捧着自己心爱的女孩，让发烫的呼吸吐在彼此的脸上。

这个吻甜蜜又苦涩——她从这其中尝到了自己眼泪的滋味。

不知何时，她竟是哭了。

如果——

如果可以的话，真希望时间能在此停止。

艾莎在心中默默苦求，无声无息落下了泪水。

但是比起亲吻，比起触碰，她却分明还想要更多。

蛰伏在心底的怪物抬起了头，企图挣脱内心的枷锁。

——占有她！

让那些什么道德、伦理、责任和义务都见鬼去吧，让她满是信赖与单纯的眼中一同染上与你一般的欲望。

——你爱着她不是吗？

因为哭泣，连带着呼吸也一起颤抖。

是的，我爱她。

如此承认道，艾莎痛苦地埋下头。内心犹如打响了一场永远没有尽头的拉锯战。她觉得，自己一定是这个世界上最恶毒的姐姐了。

——TAKE HER.

——NO!

“Elsa.”

这时，她听到了妹妹的声音。

安娜捧起了她的脸，在妹妹的眼中她好像看到了光。

“Do you really mean it?”

她没有说话，只能看着妹妹默默地流泪。她自己的眼中满是绝望，像是打碎玻璃后所反射出破灭的光一样。

那样的脆弱，无助。

安娜看着这样的她，然后她倾身上前吻去了姐姐眼角的泪水。

顺着她的脸颊慢慢舔舐，最终重新封住了她的唇。

谁也不知道到底是谁先脱得谁的衣服，也不知道是谁先推着谁滑入了浴池。

等到意识到的时候，她们两人已经完全赤裸，一同浸在了水中。

她抱着妹妹坐在自己的身上，吻着她的脖子，让她仰着头，像天鹅一样拉长优美的颈部。

手往下滑，埋入腿间，按在了她最敏感的地方。

她吻着她，咬着她，将她紧紧抱在自己的怀里，疯狂搓揉着她的花核，让她为此而颤抖，让她为此而尖叫，一点一点留下自己的痕迹，一点一点让她染上欲望的颜色。

然后——

艾莎的手继续往下滑，指尖抵在入口处。

她抬头看向妹妹，看着她眼中的迷离，像是树下斑驳的阳光在微风中轻轻摇曳。

——我可以吗？

张了张嘴，声音压到近乎无声。

安娜眯起眼睛也望向姐姐，然后她沉下了自己的腰。

伴随着一阵急促的吸气，她抱紧了艾莎，让姐姐的指尖滑进自己的身体里，直直滑进最深处。

她从未感受过自己如此完整。

她们曾经分别的太久了，她已不愿再去等待。

“安、安娜！”艾莎惊呼了一声：“你怎么可以…怎么能够这么鲁莽？这会伤了你的！”

安娜喘着气，抓在姐姐的肩膀上，呼吸因为疼痛而颤抖着，但她并没有回答姐姐的话，只是抬起自己的腰后，再次下沉。

“E-Elsa——！”反反复复，她不断呼唤着姐姐的名字。

——要我，艾莎。

——占有我。

——I’m yours.

这种痛楚是如此真实，切切实实告诉着她这曾经同样的渴望已然成为了现实。

这痛楚过后的快感又是如此鲜明，明明感受得到水的浮力在向上拖着她，但是欲望却又向下拉扯着她。

她渐渐迷失自我，再看不清对方的脸。

——“我爱你。”

迷茫中好像听到了姐姐的声音。

然后，她感受到了更加用力的贯穿——那是艾莎的手。每当安娜抬起腰的时候她退出，每当安娜向下落的时候她挺进。

一次一次，将指尖送进更深的地方。

世界的一切都在颠倒、旋转、迷乱以及扭曲。

那种快感几乎要将安娜逼疯，她就像是一根不断被拉紧，却无法得到释放的弦。这种欢愉与痛苦几乎要将她推入奔溃的边缘，但即便如此，在意识彻底陷入混沌的这一刻，她也想将同样的快乐带给姐姐。

于是她将大腿也抵在了姐姐的腿心处。

艾莎顿时倒吸了一口气，手上一颤，几乎要抱不稳安娜了。

她不知道到底是因为水流的作用还是自己也已经这么湿了。水波荡漾，随着安娜的动作不断冲刷的里面。

艾莎脑中一片空白，近乎窒息的快感将她淹没，她觉得自己几乎就要被妹妹所带着一起沉入浴池的水中，彻底剥夺思考，抑住呼吸。

恍惚中好像听见一声同样高昂的声音，感觉到妹妹在一瞬间绷紧了身体，死死抱住了她。但她也已攀上了极乐，再也感受不到时间的流逝，分不清过去与未来，只留手指继续无意识地律动着，就这样将安娜送上了第二波高潮。

不知过了多久，心脏明明还在剧烈跳动着，她们靠在彼此的身上大口喘着气，缓缓收回意识。

艾莎动了动指尖——它还埋在妹妹的身体里——想要退出出去。

“别！”但是安娜立刻夹紧了她。

“就呆在里面。”她捧着姐姐的脸：“我想多感受你一会。”

“安娜。”她无奈地看着妹妹：“你开始变得贪心起来了。”

“那又如何？”她将手环在艾莎的脖子上，低头吻住了她。

——“Elsa, just let it show.”

她听见妹妹在耳边的低语，感受着她抓着自己的手继续往身上带。

——为我打开你的心扉。

此时此刻，她们就在一起。

四肢交缠，肌肤相融——再也没有人能将她们分离。


End file.
